


Holly & Marigold

by Surefall



Series: Home (Is Where the Heart Is) [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Island of Providence, M/M, Nate Has No Idea, Other, Providence (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surefall/pseuds/Surefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Death wants Wade to be faithful and Wade wants Death to stop being so demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly & Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> Or
> 
> In which Death and Wade reenact the separation of Spike and Drusilla. With Providence starring as Buffy.

When Wade saw her, Death was gliding down the steps from Mrs. Addicks apartment, her dress a swirl of purple shadow as it draped across her bones. The setting sun cast her in ivory and gold, granting the illusion of softness and warmth to cold white bone.

"My beautiful bony babe! You didn't tell me you were coming!" Wade met her as she touched down on the street, catching her up and twirling her around, her dress enveloping him like a funeral shroud, heavy with frankincense and myrrh. "Did you lose weight? You're already bone and robe, sweet thing, you can't stand to lose any more."

Death's hands gripped his shoulders for balance, "Wade?" 

He set her down, leaning back so he could admire the spare lines of her frame, "Your dress has gone all green around the edges, which looks pretty Maleficent with the purple, by the way. I'm shipping it. Really brings out the gold in your bones. Keep the green, babe."

"Still as observant as ever, Wade," Death brushed her hands over her dress, trailing green sparkles like will o' wisps, emphasizing the swell of her pelvis, "You're not dead."

"Not even a little!" Wade said happily, pressing a kiss to her teeth as he wrapped her in his arms again. She had no waist, but his hand could curl neatly over her pelvic bone and her ribs twined naturally with his fingers, as though they were made to slot together. "Which is pretty amazing. How are you doing it?"

"I'm not the one doing it." Her hands raised to cup his face and Wade leaned into her touch with a sigh, eyes drifting shut. Thumb bones stroked gently across closed lids, paper soft and cold, "Your eyes are wide open, my darling."

"They always are, sweetheart ... " Her thumbs curved and plunged straight through his lids into his eyes, "Except for right now when you're stabbing me with your thumbs." Not that he minded, she could punch all the holes in him that she wanted.

"Not like this," she said reprovingly as she wiggled her thumbs in his eye sockets, fingers digging into the sides of his head to hold him still as she ground his eyes to mash.

"Babe, you just fingered out my _eyes_ , which is entirely the wrong sort of fingering I want from you, by the way," maybe he minded a little now that bones were scraping against bone, "I can't see anything."

"You can still see _me_ , baby boy." 

"I protest the completely emasculating nickname you've decided to give me, babe," Wade frowned. He could feel the viscera running down his face and her thumbs were still slotted into his sockets, preventing his eyes from regenerating, but now that she mentioned it ... "That _is_ a pretty neat trick," he acknowledged, "Am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming or dead," her fingers slid blissfully free of his eyes, brushing gore down his cheeks as she stroked his face, pulling him gently downward until their foreheads touched, "Wade, my beloved, you've opened your eyes." 

"You keep saying that like it's an important plot point or something," he murmured, brushing the curves of their cheek bones together, smearing blood across her arches like wet rouge, "If it means I can see you any time, then I'm not complaining, dear heart." 

"You've been watching ... " delicate blood wet finger tips stroked down his throat, making his pulse jump in response, "for how long? Since you've been here?"

"Oh. _Oh._ Yeah. That. I've done that before too. Sometimes! It's like my thing. Just watching out for the place, right?" Wade shrugged, then shivered as her fingers hooked to draw sharp bleeding lines down his collar and over his shoulders, "I didn't think you could _tell_ ," he added in a mutter.

"You noticed my dress, -- " 

"It's a very pretty dress," he interjected, but she continued on without allowing herself to be distracted.

" -- the color of my bones -- "

"You have the sexiest bones."

" -- my weight -- "

"Light as a bony feather! You need to eat more souls, babe. Fatten you right back up again."

"Shut up, Wade."

"The weight thing was too much, huh?"

Death affixed him with a long stare. He mimed zipping his lips. "Of course I notice when you're _different_. You're not even wearing your suit, dearest." 

Wade glanced down at his clothes, just a Deadpool shirt and Bermuda shorts, and scuffed a geta clad foot, "This _is_ the South Pacific. It's sort of hot here ... and rainy. The suit is just _completely_ sweltering and the sweating starts to get to even _me_ \-- " 

It was Death's turn to cut Wade off, "You're _comfortable_ here." 

"It's a cool place," Wade shrugged and scuffed a foot again, "They don't even mind that I'm here. And it's pretty, right? I think I've finally gotten to the point where I can invite a classy babe like you up for coffee."

"I'm here, aren't I?" 

"You _are_ ," he said, delighted. 

"It'll be my birthday soon," she murmured into his ear, apropos of nothing.

"Is it?" he released her pelvis so he could catch hold of her bloody finger bones, twirling her around in the first steps of the waltz, "Shall I throw a party, my beautiful girl? Bring you some presents wrapped with pretty red bows?"

"I don't want a party, darling boy," she rested her head against his shoulder as they spun, dark stars gleaming in her eye sockets, "I want you to leave Providence."

"You know ... you're really pretty demanding," Wade pulled back, gripping her narrow shoulders as he held her away from him, "Wade, I want you to die. Wade, you won't stay dead. Wade, your visits are too short. Wade, you always leave when I'm talking to you. Wade, stop looking at me. Wade, I want you to leave your home. Dear heart, we have to talk about your completely unreasonable demands. I _like_ it here."

"I know. You love her more than me."

"What? No, darling, no. You'll always be my best girl, the first in my heart."

"Your heart belongs to _her_ now." 

"She's not a _person_."

"Neither am _I_."

They stared at each other across the gap in silence, that dragged on until Wade couldn't take it anymore.

"You're jealous," he finally said in disbelief, "That's why your dress is ... is ... _greening_! And this isn't about Providence, this is about _Nate_."

"Whose life is like a flower?" She folded her arms across her chest, chin lifting up as green filigree curled up her bodice, "Love as many mortals as you wish, my darling, it only makes you love _me_ more."

"Yeah, okay, I see that," Wade said after a horrified pause, setting his own chin, "Which is why _you_ shouldn't be jealous of a _place_. It's not like it's going to outlive him."

"Not all those who wander are lost, my love, and you are a wanderer born."

"That's only because no one's wanted me to stay before," Wade pointed out sharply, fists clenching at his sides, "And quoting Lord of the Rings doesn't get you off the hook for being all cryptic."

"Home is where your heart is," her voice dropped coldly, "and you promised your heart to me." 

"So ... what? I can't have a _home_ as long as I love you?"

"You've opened your eyes for her. You'll die for her. You'll leave for her. She'll be perfect in your memory forever!"

"At least then _something_ will be perfect," he shot back.

"Keep this place then," she turned her back on him, "for you have no place with me."

"What? Wa -- "

"No, Wade," Death thrust her hand out, pushing him back with a thought, "Close your eyes. Give up this place. Then you can come back to me."

"I can't," he looked away, feeling bitterness well up in his heart, "You always want the impossible."

"You're the one who can never _let go_." 

When Wade looked back to answer, Death was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Holly - Foresight, Domestic happiness  
> French Marigold - Jealousy
> 
> Source: http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm
> 
> This was part of something bigger (that I may never finish), but it didn't quite fit in there, so now it's its own side-story thing.
> 
> Brought to you by: "Collect Call" by Metric and "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
